Surprise!
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: Hermione yakin bahwa ia tak melakukan hal yang salah. Tapi kenapa teman-temannya menjauhinya? Ketika kebenaran terungkap... Hermione baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya dikerjai! (Sekuel dari Kontes Hadiah Terindah)


_Okelah, gausah banyak bacot, authornya lagi engga mood ngebacot. Bacotnya ntar aja *eh_

.

_A (very late) birthday fict_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!_

_Plus, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy!

Surprise!

.

_Typo(s) / Miss Typo(s), OOT & OOC (semoga ngga parah), gaje, humor garing, alur ngebut, dan hal-hal lain yang menjadi ketidaksempurnaan pada fict ini._

.

Hermione menghela napasnya lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua drama ini. Seminggu ini terasa begitu berat. Bukan karena pelajaran yang ia ambil, Hermione bahkan tidak pernah mengeluhkannya. Tapi karena Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

Ya. Mereka mendadak mengacuhkan Hermione begitu saja tanpa sebab, yang jelas saja, hal ini membuat kepala Hermione diliputi tanda tanya besar. Hermione tidak merasa melakukan hal-hal yang salah atau hal-hal yang membuat mereka tersinggung (atau, setidaknya seingat Hermione begitu).

Lalu keadaan memburuk ketika seluruh penghuni asrama Gryffindor seperti mengacuhkannya juga. Dimulai dari Parvati, lalu Dean, Seamus, Lavender, bahkan Neville sekalipun. Yah, walaupun Neville masih kikuk dalam mengacuhkannya (Neville terlihat tersiksa setiap kali berpapasan dengan Hermione. Ia terlihat mau menyapa Hermione, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung dan tidak jadi menyapa Hermione).

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Menoleh, ia mendapati Parvati mengambil sesuatu, dan tanpa menyadari adanya Hermione, ia keluar lagi. mungkin kembali ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Hermione menarik selimutnya, mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ya. Hermione melewatkan makan malam. Ia malas ke Aula Besar bila ia hanya menjadi orang yang tak dianggap. Lebih baik ia kelaparan disini daripada harus menjadi yang terlupakan. Rasanya menyakitkan, asal kau tahu saja. Hermione menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur, sebelum mereka semua kembali.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hermione ingin pergi dari Hogwarts.

* * *

"_Well_?" tanya Harry setelah melihat Parvati duduk kembali di meja Gryffindor.

"Ia tidur, kurasa. Sewaktu aku masuk kamar tadi, ia di kasurnya," jawab Parvati.

"Ia tidak makan malam, _dong_?" tanya Ginny.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Parvati. "Atau mungkin ia sudah meminta makanan dari dapur?"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan bertanya pada para peri-rumah," kata Harry.

"Jadi, Hermione dimana?" tanya Seamus yang baru bergabung.

"Ia di kamarnya, sedang tidur, kurasa." Jawab Parvati.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Seamus.

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau bersyukur?"

"Karena, pertamanya aku mengira bahwa Hermione loncat dari menara Astronomi," Seamus menjawab.

"Jangan _ngaco_!" semprot Harry, Ginny, Ron, dan Parvati bersamaan.

"Haha. Bercanda, bercanda. Habis kalian tegang sekali sih," Seamus tertawa.

"Kau bercandanya terlalu serius!" sungut Ginny.

"Ya, _seriously kidding,_" Seamus masih tertawa. "Hei, tahu tidak?"

"Apa?" tanya Parvati ketus.

"Muka kalian lucu sekali tadi. Kalau saja aku membawa kamera sihirku, sudah kuabadikan ekspresi kalian yang langka itu," Seamus terbahak.

"Ini bukan perkara lucu, bodoh. Bayangkan saja, kita sedang tidak akur dengan Hermione dan tiba-tiba saja kau mendengar kabar bahwa dia—yah, kau pasti tahu," Ginny berkata galak.

"Ouh, maaf, maaf," Seamus berhenti tertawa. "Tapi semuanya berjalan lancar, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tinggal tunggu hingga hari-H dan berjaga-jaga agar Hermione tidak tahu," jelas Harry.

"Tinggal tunggu hari-H dan aku akan meminjam esai Transfigurasi-nya," ujar Ron semangat.

Ginny memandang Ron dengan tatapan mencela. "Ooh, jadi begitu kita sudah tidak diam-diaman lagi dengan Hermione, kau langsung meminjam esai miliknya? Bagus sekali, Ron. Bagus sekali." Sindir Ginny.

"Memang apa salahnya, sih?" tanya Ron. "Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan harus mengerjakan esai-ku sendiri seminggu ini,"

Harry yang mencium akan adanya perang saudara sebentar lagi, segera mengambil alih. "Kalau aku sih, aku _kangen_ perhatiannya terhadap kita semua,"

Ginny terdiam. "Aku _kangen_ suaranya, kalau kau tahu,"

Parvati dan Seamus mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, aku juga."

Ron melihat keadaan sekitarnya lalu menguap. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang? Aku sudah mengantuk dan makan malam juga sepertinya sudah selesai,"

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Yang lainnya juga mengiyakan.

Sebelum mereka keluar dari Aula Besar, Ron berkata. "Duh, 19 September, cepatlah datang,"

Ginny yang kebetulan mendengarnya menimpali. "Jangan pinjam esai milik Hermione,"

Ron menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Ya, tidak boleh!" seru Ginny.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pokoknya tidak!" Ginny _mengeplak_ kepala kakaknya.

_Well_, sepertinya kali ini Harry tidak bisa menghindari adanya perang saudara.

* * *

Hermione menguap lebar-lebar. Ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi daripada yang lain. Sengaja, agar ia tidak harus bertatap muka dengan yang lainnya. Sengaja, agar ia tidak harus mengantri kamar mandi. Hermione menyambar handuk lalu bergegas masuk kamar mandi.

Perpustakaan bisa dikatakan sebagai rumah kedua bagi Hermione. Apapun musimnya, apapun suasananya, ia selalu datang ke sini. Seperti sekarang ini. Karena Hermione memilih untuk sarapan terlambat, ia memutuskan untuk berada di perpustakaan. Yah, mungkin Hermione akan memeriksa ulang esai Herbologi-nya atau mulai mencicil mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi-nya (yang sebenarnya dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi).

Tersenyum kepada Madam Pince, Hermione lalu memilih tempat duduk yang agak dipojok. Tanpa banyak kata, ia langsung mengerjakan esai-nya. Satu-dua orang mulai masuk perpustakaan, tetapi Hermione tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Ia asyik menekuni esai-nya hingga sebuah suara menginsterupsi pekerjaannya.

"Lo, Hermione?"

Hermione menoleh. Oh, Luna. Ia terkejut juga kenapa Luna tidak ikut-ikutan menjauhinya. "Ada apa, Luna?"

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Nanti saja, kalau Aula Besar sudah sepi. Atau kalau tidak, aku akan minta di dapur,"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luna.

'_Karena aku malas bertemu dengan yang lainnya_,' batin Hermione. Tetapi tetap saja dia tidak mengatakan _itu_. "Karena... karena... uh, aku malas makan di Aula Besar. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak makan di Aula Besar?"

"Aku masih kenyang. Tadi ayahku mengirimkan banyak makanan dari Italia untukku."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Hah? Tadi? "Ia mengirimkan makanan itu malam-malam?"

"Iya," jawab Luna riang.

"Uh... dan kau memakannya malam-malam?"

"Iya," lagi-lagi Luna menjawab. "Kata ayahku makanannya akan segera menjadi dingin, itu sebabnya ia mengirimiku malam-malam, ia baru pulang dari Italia."

Well, sekarang Hermione _spechless_. "Oh." jawab Hermione pendek. Ia kembali menekuni esai-nya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu," Luna tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara melamun. "Mereka masih peduli padamu."

Hermione menaruh pena bulunya. Ia menoleh menatap Luna dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat tinggi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lo, apa?" tanya Luna balik.

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir nyamuk. "Oh, lupakan."

Ia mengerjakan esai-nya kembali dan Luna sedang bersenandung kecil sambil mebolak-balikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya (Hermione tidak yakin dirinya sendiri bisa berkonsentrasi membaca buku dengan cara seperti itu).

Sambil menulis, Hermione berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Luna. _Mereka masih peduli padamu_. Luna seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. Mereka... apakah 'mereka' yang dimaksud Luna adalah Harry, Ron, dan Ginny? Kalau benar mereka masih peduli... berarti ada suatu misi terselubung diantara mereka. Dan parahnya lagi, mereka mengajak separuh lebih penghuni Gryffindor. Tapi pertanyaannya, apa misi itu? (Hermione heran sendiri kenapa ia berpikir sok detektif begini. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena di rumahnya ia terlalu banyak menonton serial detektif macam Sherlock Holmes—fandom sebelah).

Takut otaknya kempes karena terlalu pusing berpikir dengan cara sok detektif, Hermione memutuskan untuk sarapan. Perutnya sudah berbunyi daritadi, tanda harus dinafkahi. Hermione melirik arlojinya, jam 8 AM. '_Pasti Aula Besar sudah mulai sepi,' _pikirnya senang. Ia membereskan perlengkapannya, berpamitan pada Luna dan Madam Pince, lalu segera segera menuju Aula Besar yang untungnya saja sudah sepi.

Hermione benci perasaan canggung. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia mengutuk keadaan canggungnya saat ini. Ramuan Veritaserum yang seharusnya mudah dibuat, menjadi susah dengan cara minim komunikasi seperti ini. Yeah, bayangkan saja bagaimana dua orang yang saling tidak bicara selama seminggu bisa bekerja sama?

Kacau? Mungkin.

Risih? Bisa jadi.

Canggung? Sudah pasti.

Tapi entah mereka menggunakan telepati atau insting, (untungnya) mereka bisa mempraktekkan membuat ramuan Veritaserum dengan baik dan benar. Yeah, walaupun selesai urutan kedua setelah setelah pasangan Seamus-Luna Lovegood, bukan masalah mengingat minimnya komunikasi diantara Harry dan Hermione. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengerjakan dengan cara seperti itu? Mudah saja, Hermione yang membagi tugas dan Harry bakalan diam saja, tidak bisa protes. Hermione tinggal meneruskan setelah giliran Harry selesai.

Setelah kelas Ramuan, ia langsung pergi ke kelas Herbologi, mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang tanaman _Milkweed_* yang dijelaskan oleh Professor Sprout. Sebelumnya, Hermione kira Milkweed itu sejenis mariyuana—_weed_. Tetapi bukan, Milkweed itu tanaman yang bisa mengeluarkan nanah yang seperti susu dan bisa diminum tanpa menyakiti peminumnya.

"Nah, sekarang tugas kalian untuk minggu depan adalah mencari manfaat dari nanah Milkweed sebanyak dua gulung perkamen." Professor Sprout mengakhiri kelasnya hari ini.

* * *

Pelajaran demi pelajaran hari ini sudah terlewati. Cobaan demi cobaan hari ini juga sudah terlewati (Maksudnya cobaan karena Hermione harus dipasangkan dengan Harry di pelajaran Ramuan). Hermione merebahkan diri di kasurnya, lelah. Tetapi, Ia masih harus berpatroli. Yah, resiko menjadi Prefek. Dan Hermione harus menghadapi cobaan lainnya. Apa cobaannya? Rekan patrolinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pansy Parkinson. Ugh. Gadis Pug (sebenarnya dulu sebutannya gadis berwajah pug, tetapi karena terlalu panjang, Hermione menyingkatnya dengan sebutan Gadis Pug) yang cerewetnya melebihi kereta paling panjang di Inggris.

Hermione bangkit dari kasurnya, meregangkan badannya hingga berbunyi _'kretek'_, tetapi ia langsung menghentikannya karena takut teman sekamarnya terbangun. Hermione sekarang sudah siap menghadapi cobaannya. Menghadapi Gadis Pug yang omongannya selalu berhasil membuat Hermione mengantuk.

* * *

Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai, tanda tidak sabar. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat tetapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Pansy. Ia menunggu di depan ruang rapat prefek seperti biasanya dan sudah berganti-ganti pose (karena sudah sangat tidak sabar). Bila sekarang ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai, beberapa menit yang lalu ia mondar-mandir seperti setrika, sebelumnya lagi ia memelintir rambutnya (yang sebenarnya sudah ikal), dan sebagainya. Hermione memutuskan menunggu sepuluh menit lagi. tetapi bila Gadis Pug itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali, Hermione akan berpatroli sendiri.

Sepuluh menit sudah lewat dan Pansy belum menunjukkan dirinya. Pertanda Hermione harus berpatroli sendirian. Setengah berbahagia karena berarti ia akan mengalami malam patroli tersunyi dalam hidupnya dan setengah bersedih karena ia harus berpatroli lebih berat malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk memulai patroli.

Hermione sudah berpatroli sampai lantai ke lima. Sejauh ini Hermione tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan. Terlalu senang karena ia berpikir akan tidur cepat, ia hampir menabrak baju zirah yang ada di depannya. Semua sudah ia periksa dan ternyata tebakannya memang benar : ia akan tidur cepat malam ini.

Ia kembali ke asrama Gryffindor (Hermione harus tiga kali mengucap kata sandi 'Deluminator' kepada lukisan Nyonya Gemuk karena sang lukisan sudah tertidur sangat pulas). Mencuci tangan dan mukanya, berganti baju piyama, ia lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya. Untuk tidur, tentu saja. Tetapi Hermione menyadari ada yang aneh. Kamarnya terlalu sepi untuk ditempati lima—empat orang yang tertidur pulas. Tidak mau ambil pusing karena kapasitas penglihatan matanya hanya tinggal lima watt, Hermione langsung naik ke kasurnya untuk tidur. Ia baru mau menaruh kepalanya di bantal ketika terdengar ketukan di jendelanya. Menggerutu tak jelas, Hermione bangun dengan malas, hendak membuka jendela.

"Orang gila macam mana yang mengirim surat malam-malam?!" dengan sebal ia membuka jendela di samping tempat tidurnya, dan Jeff—burung hantu baru milik Harry, terbang masuk dan menaruh secarik kertas di tangan Hermione. Setelah itu, si burung langsung melesat keluar tanda tak membutuhkan jawaban dari sang penerima surat.

_HermiOne,_

_tOlong kAmi, filCh sedanG menuJu PerpusTakaAn. tolong kami karena kami tak terlihat di peta. _

_RON & HARRY_

Melihat surat Ron dan Harry yang 'berantakan' tersebut, mau tak mau kapasitas penglihatan mata Hermione yang tadinya hanya tinggal lima watt, kini terbuka lebar selebar-lebarnya.

'_Mereka di perpustakaan? Sedang apa mereka di perpustakaan? Bukankah tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di perpustakaan? Tolong kami karena kami tak terlihat di peta? Janggut Merlin. Apa maksudnya ini?' _batin Hermione.

Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya sisi baiknya yang menang. Hermione berpendapat bahwa rasa sayangnya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sudah keterlaluan. Sampai ia rela kurang tidur begini. Tanpa mengganti baju piyama-nya, ia berangkat menolong Ron dan Harry.

* * *

Hermione menuju ke Perpustakaan. Setelah sampai, anehnya, ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Ia memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari kedua anak _ilang_ itu dengan lebih teliti.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione berbisik. "Kalian ada dimana?"

Senyap.

Tak ada suara sama sekali.

Dengan hanya modal tongkat sihir sebagai sumber cahaya, ia mencari kedua bocah yang suka melanggar aturan itu.

Ketika ia sampai di depan bagian Seksi Terlarang, Hermione hampir mati terkejut.

Ternyata di situ hanya ada boneka naga—atau ular, atau apapun kau menyebutnya—yang seakan memelototi Hermione.

'_What the hell?!'_

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ron dan Harry mengerjainya!

Berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, Hermione kemudian melihat ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di boneka itu. Takut-takut, Hermione mengambilnya dan membaca.

_INI BASILISK._

Hermione menahan napasnya. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana ia melihat mata itu dari cermin miliknya.

Kegelisahan membumbung di dada Hermione, dan ia segera menekannya. _'Ini sebuah petunjuk,'_ pikir Hermione.

Ia keluar dari Perpustakaan. Tidak mau berlama-lama mengingat peristiwa_ itu_. _'Apa yang berhubungan dengan Basilisk?'_

Hermione mengingat-ingat. Buku harian Tom Riddle. Pipa. Laba-laba. Tahun kedua. Parseltongue. Kamar rahasia. Myrtle Merana. _Kamar mandi_.

Air muka Hermione mendadak menjadi cerah. Petunjuk ini menuntunnya menuju ke kamar mandi Myrtle Merana. Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera menuju kamar mandi Myrtle Merana.

* * *

Kamar mandi Myrtle Merana kosong, seperti biasanya. Hermione berputar-putar di kamar mandi itu. Dan tiba-tiba suara kikik Myrtle terdengar.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Sesuatu—apapun itu—petunjuk, buku, atau apalah," jawab Hermione.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau cari..." Myrtle menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau memegang petunjuk dari Harry dan Ron?"

"Ya... tapi ada satu syarat bila kau ingin mendapatkannya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah kembali ke kamar mandi ini, besok, lusa, atau selamanya," kikik Myrtle.

Hermione tersenyum meremehkan. "Ya ampun. Itu syarat paling mudah yang pernah kudengar. Tenang saja, Myrtle. Tahun ini aku akan lulus dan kau tak akan terganggu denganku lagi. Sekarang, apa petunjuk selanjutnya?"

"Mischief Managed." Kata Myrtle, lalu ia melesat masuk ke dalam toilet.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. Myrtle Merana bukan masalah.

* * *

_Mischief Managed._ Berarti satu, Marauder's Map.

Hermione berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tidak mempedulikan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang marah-marah kepadanya.

Di sofa dekat perapian. Marauder's Map berada disitu. Hermione meraihnya, membukanya cepat-cepat. Secarik kertas jatuh dari peta tersebut.

_Maaf, kau kurang beruntung. Coba lagi._

Hermione menyerngitkan dahinya. _Ia salah._ Oke, coba lagi.

'_Apa yang berhubungan dengan Marauder's Map? Harry,' _Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Apa yang berhubungan dengan kejahilan? Marauder's Map. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Produk Weasley.'_

"Itu dia!" Hermione menjerit. Produk Weasley!

Hermione menuju ke pojok ruangan rekreasi Gryffindor. Menggeser rak buku, ia menemukan banyak produk Weasley di dalam karton yang tertutup. Ya, asrama Gryffindor selalu memiliki cadangan produk Weasley untuk menjahili seseorang, atau untuk merayakan sesuatu.

Ia mencoba mencari petunjuk satu-satu diantara produk-produk Weasley ini. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara 'BAM' keras dan secarik kertas melayang turun ke tangan Hermione.

_Selamat! Petunjuk pertama. Jangan ikuti nama karena itu akan menyesatkanmu._

Hermione menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Maksudnya apa? Kalau disini tertulis selamat, seharusnya ini petunjuk terakhir.

Hermione mondar-mandir. Kalau ini petunjuk pertama... petunjuk yang sudah-sudah, disebut apa _dong_?

Ampun deh.

Apa sih maksudnya petunjuk-petunjuk ini?

Ia yakin otaknya akan kempes setelah ini.

Salahkan rasa sayangnya kepada Harry dan Ron yang keterlaluan dan karenanya Hermione mau-maunya dikerjai oleh mereka. Hermione tak percaya bahwa dua bulan yang lalu ia berhasil diajak taruhan oleh mereka berdua—walaupun menang taruhan, Hermione tidak mau mereka berdua mengerjakan esai-nya karena pasti nanti hasilnya _mengerikan_—dan Hermione lebih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia berhasil dikerjai oleh mereka berdua.

Hermione mendengus. Setelah mereka berdua berhasil mengerjainya, Hermione jadi meragukan kepintarannya sendiri.

'_Petunjuk pertama...'_ Hermione berpikir. _'Mungkin petunjuk selanjutnya ada di petunjuk pertama?'_ pikirnya tak yakin.

Ia membuka petunjuk pertama yang sudah kusut tak berbentuk di telapak tangan kirinya.

_INI BASILISK._

Membacanya berulang-ulang, tapi Hermione tak menemukan apapun. Ia pun—bahkan—sudah mempraktekkan 3D—dilihat, diraba, di _terawang_—tapi tetap saja. Hasilnya nihil.

Menyerah, ia duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Ia mengeluarkan surat Harry dan Ron yang tadi dikirimkan kepadanya.

_HermiOne,_

_tOlong kAmi, filCh sedanG menuJu PerpusTakaAn. tolong kami karena kami tak terlihat di peta._

_RON & HARRY_

Melirik jam di ruang rekreasi, Hermione menguap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 PM. Setengah jam lagi menuju tengah malam.

'_Sebentar,'_ Hermione membatin. _'Bila petunjuk pertama bukan Basilisk, bagaimana?'_

Hermione membaca surat yang dikirimkan oleh Harry dan Ron berulang-ulang, kemudian membaca petunjuk yang terakhir kali didapatnya.

_Jangan ikuti nama karena itu akan menyesatkanmu._

Nama, menyesatkan.

Hermione membaca nama-nama yang ada di surat. Filch, Hermione, Harry, dan Ron.

'_Apa korelasi antara nama-nama ini?'_

Hermione menggeleng. Mungkin bukan korelasi. Ia memicingkan matanya.

Yang paling mencurigakan disini adalah huruf kapital. Ia menghitung huruf kapital yang ada di surat, tetapi tidak mengikutkan huruf kapital yang ada di nama.

Tujuh. Huruf kapitalnya ada tujuh.

'_Ada apa dengan tujuh?'_ Hermione mengingat-ingat. _'Kakak-beradik Weasley. Pemain Quidditch dalam sebuah tim. Horcrux Voldemort.'_

Hermione menggelesor di sofa. Bukan, bukan itu jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione mendapat pencerahan.

"Lantai ketujuh!" ia menjerit.

'_Lalu apa lagi?'_ pikirnya. _'Mungkin ruangan yang ada di lantai ketujuh?'_

Tapi ruangan di lantai kejutuh yang mana?

Hermione membaca kembali surat dari Harry dan Ron.

_tolong kami karena kami tak terlihat di peta._

Hell.

'_Mengapa mereka meminta tolong hanya karena tidak tampak di peta?'_

Hermione yakin otaknya kempes sekarang.

Peta.

Marauder's Map?

Bisa jadi.

Tapi apa yang tidak terlihat?

Hermione rasa semuanya terlihat di Marauder's Map.

Kecuali...

Hermione berdiri tegak, segera berlari keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Ia tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Jam sudah berdentang keras duabelas kali. Itu artinya sekarang sudah berganti hari baru.

Terengah-engah, Hermione sudah sampai di depan Kamar Kebutuhan.

Yup. Jawabannya Kamar Kebutuhan.

Hermione masuk. Suasananya gelap, berbeda ketika terakhir kali Hermione kesini.

"Halo?" Hermione bersuara.

PYAARRR!

_Confetti_ bertaburan diatas kepala Hermione.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, HERMIONE!"

Terkejut, Hermione membelalakkan matanya seakan baru saja melihat Ron memakai _skinny jeans_.

"Janggut Merlin," adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Hermione setelah ia berhasil mengatasi _shock_-nya.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday toooo yooouuuu..._"

Mulut Hermione menganga. Mereka bernyanyi lagu Muggle. Untuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lelahnya hilang.

Terlihat Ginny memegang kue tart dengan lilin-lilin kecil diatasnya. Dan—ya ampun—lebih dari selusin anak Gryffindor ada disitu. Luna, Padma, dan beberapa anak Ravenclaw lainnya juga ada. Susan Bones, dan Hannah Abbot dari Hufflepuff juga. Semuanya memakai piyama. Kecuali _Draco Malfoy_ dan kroni-kroninya—Blaise Zabini, dan Theodore Nott.

'_WHAT THE HECK?! Sedang apa dia disini?'_ Hermione membatin.

"Jangan bengong saja, Herm. Tiup lilinnya _dong_," tegur Ginny, gemas.

"Oh—ya, baiklah," Hermione menghampiri Ginny, menutup matanya sebentar, mengucap permohonannya dalam hati, lalu meniup lilin-lilin kecil yang ada diatas kue tart.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Hermione sudah resmi umur 19 tahun sekarang.

"Ya ampun," kata Hermione setelah meniup lilin. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku lupa tanggal ulang tahunku sendiri," katanya, tertawa.

Harry nyengir. "Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan kalian semua—" Hermione memandang semua yang ada di situ. "—karena kalian menjauhiku. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Kupikir, aku berbuat salah atau apa. Tapi ternyata, ini jawabannya."

Terdengar tawa. Lalu Ron bersuara, "Jadi, kami berhasil mengerjaimu, kan?"

"Ya! Dan aku malu sekali mengakuinya. Kalian berhasil mengerjaiku," bibir Hermione mengerucut, pura-pura sebal.

"Dan, kenapa kita tidak mulai saja pestanya?" tanya Ginny.

Ron menekan suatu tombol dan tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Magic Mafia menyanyikan _single_ terbarunya, I Belong to The Party.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan ada _sound system_ di dunia sihir?

Tiba-tiba Ginny memeluk Hermione. "Ya ampun, Herm. Aku _kangen_ sekali denganmu. Seminggu diam-diaman membuatku tersiksa juga, ternyata," Ginny tertawa. "Selamat ulang tahun, Herm."

Hermione ikut tertawa. "Salah sendiri, siapa yang duluan mendiamkannku,"

Ginny menarik pelukannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Hermione. "Ada seseorang yang menunggumu,"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa?"

Tetapi Ginny tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Ia hanya tersenyum. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" katanya.

Hermione hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ketika Harry dan Ron menghampirinya. "Ada yang salah, Herm?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Uh—tidak juga,"

"Oh ya, Herm. Selamat ulang tahun," Harry memeluk Hermione dan disusul Ron, "Selamat ulang tahun, Herm,"

Hermione tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Ya ampun, kalian semua yang merencanakan ini?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya sih, kami dibantu George juga." Ginny menjawab.

Pandangan Ginny beralih ke belakang Hermione. "Um... Hermione, sepertinya kau harus melihat siapa yang datang."

Hermione berbalik dan terkejut melihat Draco ada disitu.

"_Well_? Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Draco kepada Hermione.

"Eh?—" Hermione melempar pandangan minta tolong kepada Ginny.

"Silahkan, Hermione sedang _lowong_ kok," kata Ginny, tidak mempedulikan tatapan Hermione.

Draco mengangguk lalu tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggandeng tangan Hermione.

"_What_...? Kenapa kau membiarkan Hermione dengan Malfoy, Gin?" tanya Ron dengan nada tidak suka.

"Hei, _suka-suka, dong_. Kau sudah punya Lavender. Jangan serakah. Biarkan Hermione dengan Malfoy kenapa, sih?" jawab Ginny _sewot_.

"Ya, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi? Memang kau tega membiarkan Hermione melajang terus?"

Ron menggeleng.

"Nah, maka dari itu, biarkan saja Hermione dengan Malfoy. Yuk, Harry, kita bersenang-senang sendiri," Ginny menggandeng tangan Harry.

* * *

Draco menggandeng Hermione keluar Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau akan lihat nanti," jawab Draco.

Hermione harus bersusah payah menahan dengusannya. Dasar. Tipikal Malfoy sekali, sok misterius.

Tiba-tiba Hermione ingat bahwa jalur yang dilewati Draco sekarang adalah menuju ke tempat –yang–tidak–mau–ia–sebut–selama–dua–bulan–ini.

Hermione menghela napas. Ia langsung ingat kejadian _itu_. Kejadian dua bulan lalu. (A/N : baca Kontes Hadiah Terindah di s/9425694/1/Kontes-Hadiah-Terindah #promote :-P)

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hermione sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

_Tempat tujuan_.

Yup, Menara Astronomi.

Draco memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu memasuki menara itu—masih dengan menggandeng tangan Hermione.

"Kau masih ingat?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Mereka berada di balkon menara.

Hermione mengangguk, pipinya bersemu merah.

Ada keheningan cukup lama sebelum Hermione bersuara. "Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat bicara?"

"Hanya untuk mengingat-ingat," jawab Draco.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, mati-matian menahan agar pipinya tidak bersemu merah lagi. "Kalau tujuannya hanya untuk itu, lebih baik aku kembali ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Mungkin Ginny, Harry, dan Ron menungguku disana,"

Draco mendengus. "Kau tidak bisa menikmati suasana ini ya?"

"Suasana apa?"

"Astaganaga. Mereka menyebutmu pintar tapi hal ini saja kau tak tahu?"

"_Seriously_ Malfoy, kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan apapun denganku—"

Draco memotong ucapan Hermione. "Okay, Okay. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini—" Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan menyerahkan sesuatu itu kepada Hermione. "—selamat ulang tahun,"

Hermione menerimanya. "Terima kasih,"

"Bukalah," kata Draco.

Hermione menurutinya, ia membuka kotak itu. "Wah," katanya.

Ia mengangkat kado itu—kado yang berupa liontin perak, dan melihatnya secara seksama. Bandulnya sederhana, hanya berupa simbol yang menyerupai angka delapan horizontal.

"Ini simbol _infinity_, kan? Simbol tak terhingga, kan?"

Draco hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, terima kasih. Ini indah sekali..." Hermione tersenyum.

Draco ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Kalau saja kau tahu makna dibalik simbol _infinity_ itu,"

"Makna apa? Apakah ada makna tersembunyi dari legenda-legenda kuno?" tanya Hermione tertarik.

Draco menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu. Maknanya lebih pribadi. Mungkin antara aku dan kau,"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Hah? Orang ini pasti bercanda. _'Jangan sampai aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak,'_ batinnya.

"Kau mau mengulang kejadian dua bulan itu lagi?" Draco mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hermione melongo. Hah? "Apa maksudnya itu?" Ia memicingkan mata, curiga.

Draco tak menghiraukan perkataan Hermione. "Yang aku dengar, berciuman itu membakar 6,3 kalori."

Hermione menelan ludahnya. Duh, jangan sampai terulang lagi. Jangan sampai ia harus mencium orang ini.

Draco menyeringai. "_Wanna workout_?"

Duh.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai pesta semalam suntuk, Hermione dan yang lainnya segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Sebenarnya pesta itu direncanakan berdurasi lebih lama. Tapi, karena Hermione yang memaksa agar pestanya selesai lebih awal, akhirnya mereka semua menurutinya.

Dengan terpaksa, catat itu.

Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat malam, mereka semua masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Hermione—diikuti oleh teman sekamarnya—membuka kenop pintu kamar, dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di kamar yang seharusnya muat oleh lima orang itu. Banyak kado bertumpuk di kasur Hermione, meja, diatas kopernya, dan—bahkan—ada yang _nyasar_ di kasur Parvati.

"Uh—Hermione? Sepertinya kau punya masalah... dengan kado-kado itu," kata Lavender.

Hermione melongo. Mau dia apakan kado _sebanyak_ ini?

"Memang, tadi kami mengirim kado untukmu langsung ke kamar. Tapi seingatku kadonya tidak _sebanyak_ ini," timpal Parvati.

"Err... mungkin karena aku lupa menutup jendela?" telunjuk Hermione mengarah ke jendela yang tadi ia buka.

"Wow, Hermione punya banyak penggemar rahasia ternyata," goda Ginny.

"Gin, jangan mulai..." Hermione melempar tatapan sebal kepada Ginny.

Lavender menguap. "Yah, Hermione. Kupikir kado-kado itu masalahmu, jadi seharusnya kau yang mengurusnya. Aku ngantuk sekali, kalau kau tahu." Ia berjalan ke kasurnya sendiri dan tidur.

"Aku juga," Parvati berjalan ke kasurnya sendiri, menyingkirkan kado Hermione yang tadi _nyasar_ ke kasurnya, lalu tidur.

"Aku juga," kata Ginny. Ia berjalan ke kasurnya, meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Oh, ayolah... tidak ada yang mau membantuku dengan kado-kado ini?"

"Selamat malam, Hermione," koor Lavender, Ginny, dan Parvati serempak.

"Ya ampun, kalian kok tega sekali, sih?!"

_Poor_ Hermione.

**SERIOUSLY END**

_Yampun, yampun, yampun. Akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringet*. Untuk ukuran birthday fict ultahnya Hermione, fict ini AMAT SANGAT TELAT SEKALI. Pertamanya sih fict ini mau saya ikutin Hermione Day. Tapi karena gaboleh sekuel dan fict ini masih belum selesai, jadinya saya ngga ikutan. Buat yang sudah menunggu-nunggu sekuelnya KHT #halah, ini kupersembahkan khusus buat kalian yang sudah saya PHP._. Oh iya, Milkweed itu karangan saya, Magic Mafia dan lagunya yang I Belong to The Party juga murni karangan saya. Gatau kenapa tapi kok saya rasa fict ini masih kurang wow dibanding KHT. Iya ngga sih? Humornya disini saya kurangin, jadi agak serius gitu. Terus ada beberapa scene disini yang aneh bin gaje banget. Kaya scene di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana itu salah satunya. Habisnya kehabisan ide sih... udah ah, ntar daripada saya terus yang komentarin fict saya sendiri, lebih baik kalian deh, yang komentar. Tinggal review, kok... saran dan kritik selalu saya terima._

_Kayaknya ini fict terakhir saya di kelas sembilan. Saya akan kembali aktif lagi di Ffn sekitar Mei akhir sampai Juni (soalnya sudah liburan). Jadi intinya saya akan long Hiatus sampai bulan segitu gara-gara ada UN dan ujian lain yang menunggu. Akhir kata, saya minta maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan atau kata-kata yang bersifat menyindir, baik yang disengaja ataupun tidak. Mohon do'anya ya _

_Oh ya, satu lagi. Ada yang bisa nebak ngga, 'makna' liontin yang dikasih Draco ke Hermione? Yang bisa nebak paling unik dan benar, saya kasih free follow dari akun twitter asli saya._

_NB : Sudah ada yang baca The Cuckoo's Calling?_

_Nox,_

_Chacha._


End file.
